Jealousy
by Dancingdog
Summary: Ironhide likes Ratchet but doesn't think that the medic has noticed. What happens when Sunstreaker comes along and claims that the CMO is his? FLUFF ALERT! XD


It was midnight. Everyone was in recharge except one, in the Rec room.

Ironhide couldn't think straight. It was Ratchet's fault. The medic was taking over his processor! Ratchet didn't know it, but Ironhide's spark longed for him. To just hold him, care for him, love him.

Ironhide's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. Ironhide whipped round to find a grinning Sunstreaker. This couldn't be good.

"Don't think I haven't noticed." Stated Sunstreaker calmly. Ironhide shot him a questioning look. "About your...liking of Ratchet." He smirked. Ironhide's optics narrowed. "What of it?" Sunstreaker's grin turned to an evil smirk. "Well nothing. I mean sucking up to him like you do should be a good enough hint to Ratchet that you like him. You always want to spend time with him, help him with his tools and patients, and don't think I've not noticed how YOU are always the one to deliver a message to him, no matter who it is from. Yet...he doesn't seem to get the message, does he?" Ironhide's optic focus lowered as he started to think. It was true. No matter what he did, Ratchet never seemed to notice.

Sunstreaker noticed the drop in spirits and sniggered. Ironhide looked up and scowled at Sunstreaker. "So?" Sunstreaker strolled up to Ironhide. "Well, what if he has optics for...someone else?" Ironhide's optics widened in realisation. "You mean, you and he are-?" Not yet." Sunstreaker interrupted. "But we will soon. Even if I have to force him." Ironhide grit his denta and glared at Suntreaker. "I mean, he's not bad looking." Sunstreaker continued. "And his prime is now." He leaned up to Ironhide's audio receptor and whispered: "Yours was 20 vorns ago." "Why don't you let Ratchet do what he wants?" Growled Ironhide. "He's not your property." Sunstreaker laughed and turned his back. He walked a few metres away from Ironhide. "You see, you're too weak Ironhide. That's why Ratchet doesn't care about you." He paused, in which Ironhide took the opportunity to glare daggers into the Lamborghini's back. "I bet you're going to see Ratchet tomorrow evening in his medical office. Alone." Sunstreaker continued. "Yes." Hissed Ironhide. "Are you sure?" Muttered Sunstreaker. Anger was written all over Ironhide's faceplate (get the picture now?). "Right, that's it!" He spat. "You wanna go?!" "I'm guessing you don't mean for energon, so no." Smiled Sunstreaker, though he was getting a little nervous with the weapon specialist's attitude.

Ironhide suddenly drew his cannon and aimed it at Sunstreaker's head. "I don't wanna use it, but I will if you don't get out of here!" Sunstreaker's optics widened in fear. "Hey, you know I was only joking!" He laughed nervously. "C'mon buddy, I didn't mean it!" As Sunstreaker backed up, Ironhide stepped closer. Sunstreaker put his hands up. "You know, on second thought, If I'm going to go, I want to do it like my creator; peacefully and in my sleep. Unlike his passengers."

"You think you're funny?" Shouted Ironhide. "Let's see how funny this is!" Ironhide shot his cannon, but Sunstreaker just managed to dodge it. "Not very." Sunstreaker replied worriedly. With that, Sunstreaker ran to his room, leaving an agitated Ironhide. "I can't believe he said all those things about Ratchet!" Muttered Ironhide under his breath.

Little did they know, there was a certain medic watching the whole plot unfold in the shadows. He stepped out from his cover and whispered: "Neither can I." Ironhide turned to see the medic standing a few metres away, looking a little upset. "Ratchet!" Breathed Ironhide. He quickly walked over to the medic. "I...I didn't know you were there." He stuttered. Ratchet couldn't make eye contact. A silence passed for 3 minutes "I have noticed." Whispered Ratchet. Ironhide shot a confused look at the medic. Ratchet looked into Ironhide's optics. "I've noticed all the tasks you help me with and the time you want to spend with me. I've just never had the courage to say anything." Ironhide was taken aback. He had noticed? Ironhide smiled and wrapped his arms around the medic. Ratchet tensed at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed. He returned the hug and smiled as well. "Thank you Ironhide, for sticking up for me."

Ironhide's smile widened as he drew Ratchet closer. This was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
